


it's hotter than hell where I'm at

by Thandra



Series: Love Songs Challenge [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor Character(s), POV Multiple, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Sex, Violence, possible murder, stoncy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/pseuds/Thandra
Summary: Lonnie has never seen war, never fraught anything that wasn't weaker than him - Lonnie has always been a coward, a lowlife, a parasite and also a runner more than a fighter.Jonathan should have probably remembered all of that, when everything went to shit.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Love Songs Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	it's hotter than hell where I'm at

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/gifts).



" _War changes people"_ Lonnie used to say, even if he only ever saw war on TV, and he usually changed the channel. But the statement, on his own, is very true: _war, fighting monsters, protecting people from death, seeing people die -_ changes you, very fucking much. 

Lonnie has never seen war, never fraught anything that wasn't weaker than him - Lonnie has always been a coward, a lowlife, a parasite and also a runner more than a fighter. 

Jonathan should have probably remembered all of that, when everything went to shit. 

_I told you something safe_

_Something I've never said before_

_And I, I, I can't keep my hands off you_

_While you lie in the wake_

_Covered all in the night before_

_I'm high, high, high, no one's got me quite like you_

Jonathan feels drunk - drunk on orgasms, and sweat, and skin, and come. And yet, he feels hungry and thirsty: ready to get more, to give more. He knew they would end up like this the moment he saw them both again: Steve, Nancy and him, naked and tired; but still ready to fuck even more in the old Byers house that no one is willing to buy, making it shake to his core with thrusts and moans. 

“Come on, Jon” Steve says, on his hands and knees, cock buried inside Nancy “don’t tell me you’re tired already.” Jonathan waits for Steve to look at him, and then licks his lips and looks meaningfully at Steve’s ass. Steve understands, groans loudly and Nancy gasps - Jonathan knows Steve’s cock just throbbed inside her, that she’s a little wetter now. 

Steve blushes, but goes along with his silent demand anyway: he opens his legs more, punts an hand on either cheek, and spreads his ass to Jonathan’s sight. “Happy now?” he asks, looking at Jonathan with his face and nape aflame. Jonathan fists his cock two times, and then steps towards them. “Finally” Steve breaths, Nancy moans again. 

_I want you all to myself_

_Don't leave none for nobody else_

_I am an animal with you_

_No angels could beckon me back_

_And it's hotter than hell where I'm at_

_I am an animal with you_

When Lonnie found out that Jim Hopper hit the fan and ended up dead, he didn’t feel much of anything. Then he found out that he left his daughter, and a considerable amount of money, to Joyce - and the cow decided to run with them. 

He searched for her, came back to Hawkins to ask regularly; but no one seemed to know exactly where she went - or, nobody he could actually ask: the Wheelers seemed to know, but Karen would land him in jail before he even stepped on her perfect garden. He didn’t have much of a choice. 

He started going to the old Bayers’ house regularly, hoping that someone useful would come around and give him the information he needed - he can’t let Joyce have all the money, she won’t know what to do with them: he is the father of the boys, it just isn’t right. 

_An ode to the boy I love_

_Boy, I'll die to care for you_

_You're mine, mine, mine, tell me who do I owe that to?_

_And as the days fly by_

_We'll be more than getting through, yeah_

_And in time, time, time, we'll build a home for two_

Jonathan knows Nancy is going to come any second, he can tell by her breathy moans - he lost count of what number the orgasm is going to be; but he knows that Steve would follow right after, probably when she tightens around him. He can’t let that happen. 

He sneaks a hand down, at the base of Steve’s cock, and waits until Nancy starts coming; when she inevitably does, he tightens his grip, stopping Steve from coming just for enough time for Nancy to finish. “Asshole” Steve grunts; as Nancy slides from under Steve to the head of the bed, a blissed smile on her lips. Jonathan smiles at her, peppering kisses along Steve’s shoulders. 

“Can’t let you come yet” he grunts, more than a little breathless, fucking into Steve harder and faster “gotta wait for me.” Steve is shouting, the assault on his prostate making him see stars and the hand on his cock just on the good side of torture. Jonathan lets go of him just as he starts coming inside his ass - Steve almost loses consciousness. 

_All is right in the meadow_

_When I'm lying next to my fellow_

_Baby, that's you_

_Baby, that's_

_Baby, that's you_

The moans echoing from the house make Lonnie smile immediately - if the people inside don’t know where Joyce fucked over, he can still find enough material to blackmail them: no one fucks in an abandoned house, unless they’ve got something to hide. 

He follows the moans inside, opens the door silently, ready to face his next golden goose - _but the door creaks_. 

_One way trip like an arrow_

_All laid out like a tarot_

_Baby, that's you_

_Baby, that's_

_Baby, that's you, you-you_

He’s got his mouth against Steve’s hole, making the best of the oversensitive skin there, making Steve whine at every nip and lick. Nancy is kissing Steve, holding Jonathan’s hand; she stands up on wobbling legs, on her knees on the bed and balances on Steve’s back to bow and kiss Jonathan too - _the door creaks._

 _War changes people,_ and Jonathan can see now how much it changed _them_. 

Nancy moves to the head of the bed in seconds, taking her gun in one hand but keeping it hidden. Steve doesn’t bother covering himself, but he moves until he’s got a hand on his bat, hidden behind the bed. Jonathan reaches for the brass knuckles on the window, recognizes the person behind the door, and puts them on. 

_I want you all to myself_

_Don't leave none for nobody else_

_I am an animal with you_

_No angels could beckon me back_

_And it's hotter than hell where I'm at_

_I am an animal with you_

“ _What the fuck boy, you’re sick!”_ Jonathan bursts his cheekbone with a punch. 

“ _Who’s that faggot you’re boning? You sick fairy!”_ Steve busts a knee with the bat, then keeps it on the wound. 

“ _Two faggots and a dirty slut! Does your mother know you’re a sick pervert?!”_ Nancy takes out the gun and puts it in Lonnie’s mouth, her eyes give nothing away. 

  
_War changes people_ and Lonnie had no idea what it meant, threatening the happiness of people that came back from it. _Jonathan, Steve and Nancy made sure he did._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> I actually wrote this ages ago, but then being the multifandom mess I am I forgot about it and left it to rest in my docs - finally it can see the light of the day though! This was a very dark twist of my favourite Stranger Things ship, let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> The song is Animal by Troye Sivan.


End file.
